1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a fiber composite, and in detail, to an efficient method for producing a fiber composite having a structure in which reinforcing fibers are bonded with a thermoplastic resin and being excellent in lightweight and rigidity.
2. Related Art
A fiber base material for an automotive door trim is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-105824 which is consisting of a natural fiber and a thermoplastic resin, and a formulation ratio thereof is varied in a thickness direction.
Additionally, a fiber base material is known in which a mixture of a natural fiber and a thermoplastic fiber is entangled and compression-molded. This fiber base material is produced, for example, by feeding each fiber onto a transfer conveyor with an aeration device, followed by the process of entanglement, heat-compression and others.